jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Meister Nick/Artikeldiskussion/Archiv
Willkommen Willkommen auf der Artikeldiskussionsseite von mir.Diese Diskussion befasst sich im Moment mit dem Thema Empire at War-Forces of Corruption. Ich werde nun etwas über die Funktionsweise dieser Diskussion erzählen. In manchen (oder in vielen Artikeln), die ich schreibe (oder noch schreiben werde), bekomme ich Unterstützung von Hifsbereiten Usern. Um Übersicht über die Entwicklung der Artikel zu behalten, rief ich diese Diskussion ins Leben. Wie funktioniert das? Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, wie das funktionieren soll. Nun ja, auf dieser Seite werde ich Ergebnisse unserer Diskussion bekannt geben. Jeder aus dem Autorenteam, der einen Text zu dem in der Diskussion erarbeiteten Stichwörter schreiben will, schreibt den Text so, wie er ihn formulieren würde, und stellt ihn dann auf dieser Seite nach Textbewerbungen. Dann wird entschieden, welcher Text in den Artikel kommt. Die Stichwörter, die euch als Hilfe dienen, befinden sich unter Diskussionsbeschlüsse. Mitarbeit Nur User, die in der Tabelle gleich unter der Überschrift des Artikels stehen, dürfen den fertig diskutierten Text in den artikel schreiben. Jedoch kann jeder Nutzer von Jedipedia eine Diskussion beginnen und einen Text formulieren, der im fertigen Artikel vorkommen kann. Dennoch darf man dann in keine andere Diskussion eingreifen. Jeder, der mitgeholfen hat, wird am Ende eines Themas auf dieser Seite unter Danksagungen bedankt. zur Diskussion User im Autorenteam dürfen: * Eine Diskussion einleiten * In jeder Diskussion mitreden * Einen Text schreiben, der in den Artikel kommen kann * und Vorschläge für den Artikel machen. User, die nicht im Autorenteam sind, können: * Eine Diskussion einleiten * dürfen aber nicht in jeder Diskussion mitreden, ausser in einer eigenen * und sie dürfen Einen Text schreiben, der in den Artikel kommen kann * sowie Vorschläge machen. Eine Diskussion wird mit der Überschrift eingeführt. Die Aufbau der Überschrift muss wie folgt sein: bzw. Abkürzung + ( Vorschlag oder Bearbeitung) + Bezeichnung des Themas Ein Beispiel Empire at War-Forces of Corruption: Vorschlag-Macht das doch so! oder EAW-FOC: Bearbeitung- Das darf so nich! Die Abkürzung wird von mir festgelegt. Dann lässt man genau drei (!) Zeilen frei und beginnt erst dann mit dem Post. Das dient der Übersicht. Ich schreibe dann in der ersten Zeile den Autoren des Posts und in der Zweiten Zeile den Status (abgeschlossen,offen,abgebrochen) Ein Beispiel: Überschrift: EAW-FOC:Vorschlag: Benutzt doch das! [ drei ] [ Zeilen ] [ Wird von Meister] Autor: Soundso [ frei ] [ Nick bearbeitet ] Status: offen Vorschläge Bei Vorschlägen wird der Vorschlag formuliert. Dann wird abgestimmt mittels den Pro/Kontra/Abwartent/Neutral Vorlagen Pro ( Für den Vorschlag ) Finde ich gut Contra (Gegen den Vorschlag) Ne is doof Abwartent ( Man wartet die Meinungen anderer User und Mitglieder ab ) ich weiß noch nicht so genau Neutral (Man hat sich noch keine Meinung gebildet) Naja ich weiß ja nicht... Dann sieht das so aus: finde ich gut ne is doof Ich weiß noch nicht so genau Na ich weiß ja nicht. Am Ende ( Das heißt nach ein paar Tagen bis eine Woche) werden die Stimmen zusammengezählt und das Endresultat abgegeben. Beispiel Der Vorschlag wurde ( einstimmig) angenommen. Der Vorschlag wird nicht angenommen. Danke für den Beitrag des Autors Ein Ausschuss von zwei Leuten wird sich damit beschäftigen. Ein Ausschuss wird gewählt, wenn die meisten Stimmen abwartend sind, was wir nicht hoffen. Dann wird eine Diskussion gestartet, in der der Ausschuss gewählt wird. Bearbeitung Als erstes wird in einem Bearbeitungspost der Alte Text angegeben, dann der Grund, warum der Text überarbeitet werden sollte. Am Ende der Diskussion werden die Stichworte hierher geschrieben. Jeder kann dann einen Text entwickeln, den er dann in der Diskussion Vorstellt. Der Aufbau DIESES Postes: Überschrift: Artikelname+ Textbewerbung + der Bewerbung Beispiel: EAW-FOC:Textbewerbung Nr. 3 Text Nach einer bestimmten Zeit werden dann keine Bewerbungen mehr angenommen. Dann wird eine Abstimmung gestartet. Beispiel: Abstimmung beginnt. Teilnehmer: Nr 1, 2 und 3 Dann Kann man seine Meinung abgeben, es gelten die selben Regeln wie auch bei den Vorschlägen. Das Finale Sind Vorschläge etc. besprochen, kommt der fertige Text nach Berschlossenes. Ein User wird dann in der Diskussion damit beauftragt, den textvorschlag so gut wie möglich einzubinden. ACHTUNG: Es ist nur ein Textvorschlag, der bei Beschlossenes steht. Es ist ein gut erarbeitetes Beispiel, welches jedoch nicht so übernommen werden soll.